1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a red phosphor, white light emitting apparatus, a display apparatus, and a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a red phosphor having improved brightness and capable of maintaining reliability under a higher temperature, higher humidity environment, a white light emitting apparatus, a display apparatus, and a lighting apparatus using the red phosphor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phosphors that convert wavelengths of light may be used to convert light having specific wavelengths generated by a variety of light sources into light having desired wavelengths. In particular, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), among a variety of light sources, have low driving power consumption and excellent light efficiency, and thus are widely used in a backlight of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), lighting apparatuses for homes, and lighting apparatuses for homes. Accordingly, phosphors have drawn much attention in manufacturing white light-emitting apparatuses.
White light-emitting apparatuses may be manufactured by applying one or more kinds of phosphors (e.g. a yellow phosphor, a red phosphor, and/or a blue phosphor) to a blue or ultraviolet (UV) LED chip. It is desirable that the phosphors have a higher level of reliability even in a higher temperature, higher humidity environment, as well as excellent light emitting characteristics.